100 Oneshots
by WildDaisies10
Summary: A little challenge I stole from an art site. 100 one-shots inspired by prompts with a few words or two. Centered around Jane/Lisbon. Rated T, just in case. Some friendship chapters, some pure fluff. New Chapter! Jane and Lisbon in the rain... Nuff said.
1. Introduction

**A/N: **Hey guys! So I stole a challenge from an art site (DeviantArt). This challenge gives you 100 words to inspire you. It was technically orignally meant for drawing, but instead of inspiring my drawing side, it inspired my writing side! Haha! So I may or may not do the 100 inspiration words, I might skip a few that are giving me a hard time, but so far I've done two and they're really fun! Not really any rules... You don't have to use the word in your fic or anything, you just have to be inspired by that word. Anyway, if you guys would like to give it a try, send me a PM and I will gladly give you a list of all 100 words. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it. I'll shut up now!

**Word: **Introduction

**Subject: **Jane/Lisbon

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Mentalist blah blah blah or it's characters blah blah blah. If I did, I would show new episodes all summer long to make the fans happy. I miss it!!!!

* * *

"_Hi, I'm Patrick Jane." The blond haired man named Patrick offered out a hand to the raven haired petite woman standing in front of him._

_"Special Agent Teresa Lisbon," She replied, authority coating her tone. "You must be my new consultant." She grabbed his hand and gave it a firm shake. "My team and I have heard a lot about you and we all look forward to working with you. From what I understand you are a pretty good psychic."_

_"I'm not a psychic, Teresa." He chided. "I just have special mental capabilities, honed skills if you will."_

_"Ah…" She mused to herself. "Don't call me Teresa. I am either 'Lisbon' or 'Boss' to you. Same goes for the team, call them by their last names too."_

_"Yes Ma'am." He replied, rolling his eyes._

_Lisbon began to turn to walk off to her office._

"_Why is that anyway?" He questioned. "Are you trying to establish some sort of corporate hierarchy, or is it just your control issues?"_

_"Neither…" She replied coolly. "It's actually a method, calling co-workers by their last names. It's used to establish personal relationships without getting too personal. It puts up boundaries in a way."_

_"Mhm." Jane mumbled. "Liar. It's the second one, your control issues."_

_"So sure of yourself?" She eyed him warily._

_He just smiled his special smile and tapped on his forehead. "It's all in here. Actually, it's quite simple. Body language can give you away every time, but you just have to be… perceptive to notice it."_

_"Oh really?" She snorted as she turned on her heel to retreat to her office. "Show off." She murmured, just loud enough for herself to hear._

_Lisbon then turned around to face Jane once more. "Oh, and Jane?"_

_Jane just smiled at her to let her know he was listening._

"_Being a pain in the ass won't get you anywhere in this job…" _

* * *

"Damn it Jane!" Lisbon called after her blond haired consultant. "You are such a pain in the ass!"

"Come on now Lisbon, I can't be that bad, can I?" Jane questioned as he stood in the doorway of her office with his arms crossed.

"Actually, you are. Now get the hell out of my office Jane."

"Mmm, you remember my first day on the job?" He sauntered over to Lisbon's desk and rested a palm on the corner of it.

"How could I forget? You came in, dragged _my_ couch out of _my_ office, moved it into the main area, and then fell asleep on it." She motioned over to the couch that hadn't moved since that first day. "I swear it still has drool on it..."

"You told me that being a pain in the ass would get me nowhere."

"Ah yes, I do remember saying something like that." She smiled to herself.

"Well, it's been a year. I'm still here, so I must not be a pain in the ass like you say I am."

"Nah, you are, you're just lucky." She smiled at him.

"Lucky?" He scoffed. "Patrick Jane does not rely on luck! It was all me." He pointed at himself.

"Ugh, you are so full of yourself Jane." She sighed.

"Mm, well maybe it wasn't all me. It helps if your boss likes you." Jane turned to head out the door of Lisbon's office.

Lisbon started choking on her coffee.

"Excuse me?"

"What, Lisbon? I meant in a completely platonic way, but I'm not surprised you thought about it in the opposite way."

"No, I did not!" She shouted back.

Jane peeked his head through her doorway once more before leaving. "You're blushing." He stated matter-of-factly before rushing off as not to be hit by flying pointy objects coming straight for him.

* * *

Read and review! Reviews are my crack!!! Well, so is The Mentalist, but that's a whole 'nother story.


	2. Love

**A/N: **Woo! Because I love you guys sooo much, another update! Glad you guys are enjoying these one-shots! I sure do enjoy writing them. Thanks for all of the reviews, they make me extremely giddy and inspire me to write more, keep them coming. And I'm sorry if a few of these are AU or OOC. I try my best to keep the characters the way the creator made them, but it's hard when you are given a prompt. Anyway, thanks again guys! Enjoy!

**Word: **Love

**Subject: **Jane/Lisbon again

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! I'm a broke high schooler... I don't own much of anything.

* * *

**_Lisbon's P.O.V:_**

I always knew that the word"love" had a bad reputation. All through my life it was known as the relationship killer. Saying it to someone, whether you loved them or not, might make the relationship go up in flames. If you were going to say it to someone you cared about, you had better be sure that you really did love them and that hopefully they loved you back.

I had had a few bad experiences with the word involving previous boyfriends, and now I am extremely cautious when using it. Reserving it only for close friends and family, I protect myself from the pain that word could cause. I hardly use it anymore anyway, but as I sit at my desk staring blankly at a case file, I wonder if I could use it on a certain blond haired consultant.

I know I love Jane, know it for a fact. He's my best friend, amazingly enough, even though he is a pain in the ass that makes my life miserable. Truth is I love having him around, and I'm pretty sure he enjoys hanging around. He has done so much for me, more then he knows.

Slowly but surely the team and I have become his new family. We've all grown to know and love him. Yes, all of us love him but no one ever says it out loud. I feel like I should though, to let him know how much he means to me, because he has no idea. Yet somehow, I feel like I can't say it. It feels too risky. What if he doesn't feel the same connection? I can't push myself to do it now, maybe later. Yes Lisbon, later would be best.

* * *

On my way home, I flip on the radio to let it drown out the noises of the traffic jam I'm stuck in. The songs fade into each other as I drive along, not really paying attention to what I'm listening to. Suddenly, some of the lyrics catch my interest as I wait for an extremely long red light to turn.

_Make it feel good - __When I hurt so bad_

_Barely getting mad - __I'm so glad_

_I found you - __I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

_It's easy as 1.. 2.. 1,2,3,4_

_There's only_

_1 thing - __2 do - __3 words - __4 you_

_I love you_

_There's only_

_1 way - __2 say - __Those 3 words - __And that's what I'll do_

_I love you_

I glare down at the radio. Damn thing is messing with my mind! With one swift push of a button, the traitor radio is silenced. Apparently telling someone you love them is as easy as counting to four… Yeah right.

I need to tell him, and I know it. Tomorrow, I'll do it tomorrow. Tomorrow I will tell Jane just how much I care for him, just how much he means to me. I need to get this over with before I drive myself crazy.

I take a deep breath; this is going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning, after a cup of coffee and a small amount of paperwork is completed, I decide it's finally time.

"Jane!" I call into the bullpen.

"Lisbon!" He shouts, striding into my office with a paper held high in his right hand. "Just the person I needed to talk to!"

"What now Jane?" I question, already frustrated that he had to distract me from what I want to accomplish.

"Apparently I did something bad…"

"What's new?" I mutter under my breath.

"And Minnelli wants you to fill out this form here." He kept on, handing me the sheet of paper.

"What did you do this time?" I ask as I roll my eyes.

"Nothing… I _might _have hypnotized someone, but you didn't hear that from me." He winks at me briefly before turning to walk away.

"Jane…" I chide. "How many times have I told you…"

"No hypnotism! It's illegal and unethical and could get you fired blah blah blah." He says, in his best female voice.

I roll my eyes at him. "_Could_ get you fired... If I don't shoot you first."

"What was that, Lisbon?" He asks, turning around to face me.

"Love you Jane!" I shout as I give him a cheeky, sarcastic grin.

"That's what I thought…" he replies, glaring at me jokingly before heading off down the hall.

I let my head fall and smack the desk under me.

Mmm… Good job Lisbon. You told him. Yeah, real smooth.

* * *

**Song on the radio: **_Plain White T's : 1 2 3 4_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Read and Review por favor! Kind, constructive criticism is allowed! Doesn't bother me._


	3. Light

**A/N: **Hey again guys. I know, I'm updating pretty fast, but don't expect one every day for the next month! Ha ha! I just wanted to get one more story in before I went off on vacation. Not going anywhere too special, just off to my grandparent's lake house with my family. No Internet, so don't expect anything new until next week or later. I won't even have access to a computer, so if inspiration for the next prompt hits me, I'll have to write it down instead of typing. Any who, hope you guys enjoy this next one. I seriously enjoy writing these and I recommend them to anyone who doesn't like to write complete stories and just one-shots.

**Disclaimer: **If I, by some miracle, owned The Mentalist and it's characters... there would be a Patrick Jane action figure or stuffed plush toy already on the shelves. Come on... **_you know you'd buy one..._**

**Prompt: **Light

**Subject: **Jane/Lisbon, as always

* * *

Jane awoke with a start after a particularly bad nightmare. To most, the dreams he usually had would be considered good dreams, but not to him. Tears trickled slowly out the corner of his left eye and he swiftly wiped them away. His dream had been about his wife and child, like most of the dreams he considered to be nightmares. His dreams always consisted of happy, carefree moments, but to him they were just sad reminders of everything he had lost. He could still hear his daughter's giggling echoing in his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut to try and block out the pain as he laid back down in the morning sunshine to wait for the arrival of his co-workers.

Teresa Lisbon was the first to arrive that morning, as always. By that time, Jane had composed himself enough to make it seem as though he had slept fairly well, as not to worry the team.

Lisbon strolled brightly to her desk, obviously in a cheerful mood. She greeted him lightly as she approached, "Morning Jane!"

"Morning Lisbon." He responded as he stretched.

She paused in front of him, an amused expression on her face. "Sleep well?" She asked sarcastically.

"Very well, actually." He replied freely, ignoring her subtle comment on his sleeping arrangements.

Rolling her eyes at him, she turned and sauntered off to her office.

Jane watched her as she left, the morning sunlight accenting the shiny, freshly washed quality of her hair. Jane had to admit, in the sunlight, Lisbon was pretty attractive. Well, she was always attractive. But in the morning sunlight that was creeping through the blinds of the CBI office, she seemed even more beautiful with the rays accenting everything that made her beautiful in the first place.

Jane definitely loved the morning sunlight. It represented a new a day, a fresh start and seemed to wash away all of the painful memories of the previous night. Maybe it was the sunlight, or maybe it was someone who reminded him of the morning sun.

Lisbon too represented a new day and fresh start to Jane. He knew that if he ever truly wanted to move on with his life, that she was his best bet.

Sure, he wasn't ready to move on just yet, but maybe after Red John was either dead or in jail he could finally be ready to take a step towards a new future with Lisbon.

"Jane!" Lisbon screamed at the top of her lungs. She stepped out of her dark office and angrily into the sunshine. O.K… the sunlight could make her look pretty dang scary too. "What the hell did you do to my office?"

Sure, maybe he could begin a new future with Lisbon… Jane smiled to himself. That is, if she would have him.

* * *

_See you all in a week! R&R!!!!!_


	4. Dark

**A/N: **Hey guys! It's good to be back after a long week of vacation. I thoroughly enjoyed myself! I attempted to water ski over 10 times without success, and now I'm so sore I feel like I got hit by a truck. I'm sure it didn't help that every time I fell my legs felt like they were being pulled out of their sockets... but still... IT WAS AWESOME! Haha. Then I get home and I have 86 emails to sift through, most of them from fanfiction. I spent over an hour reading all of the updates! Oh well, it's good to be back. This story is a continuation of "_Light_" and I recomend you read that chapter before this one. And yes, you do figure out what Jane did to Lisbon's office. Once again, I want to thank you guys for sticking with these one-shots. The reviews mean alot to me! I'll shut up now! Haha!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mentalist or the characters from that show. If I did, I would not be sitting here, typing this. I would most likely be on set, demanding at least a hug between Jane and Lisbon. Sure sure, he killed for her, but I still want that hug.

**Prompt: **Dark

**Pairing: **Jane/Lisbon

* * *

Jane was surprised he made it home alive and in one piece after what he had done to Lisbon's office that morning. She was thoroughly pissed at him all day long. Of course, he didn't mind. He rather enjoyed making her laugh when she was so angry at him, although that did just make her angrier.

As Jane opened the door to his expensive home, he chuckled to himself, remembering the moment Lisbon had seen what he had done to her office.

_"Jane!" Lisbon screamed again as she stormed out of her office and stood in front of Jane as he sat on his couch. Looking a tad bit flustered, she shook her hair out around her as a few feathers slowly floated to the carpeted ground below her._

_Jane raised a curious eyebrow as he spoke. "What did you do this morning Lisbon? Get in a pillow fight with a chicken?"_

_"Damn it Jane! You know very well what you did in there. Hiding feathers on top of the ceiling fan is NOT funny." She began self consciously brushing feathers out of her now messy hair._

_Chuckling to himself he retorted, "Actually, it is quite funny."_

_The light streaming in through the open blinds actually gave her an eerie look about her as her eyebrow twitched with anger._

_"UGH! You're impossible!" She blurted out as she flung her arms up the air, sending stray feathers flying._

Closing his eyes slowly, he tried to picture how cute she looked with feathers stuck in her hair. Even though he hated admitting it to himself, he knew that she was the light of his life now. She was the only thing he had to live for anymore.

Laughter fading, he trudged into his now dark house. He absolutely hated coming home for any reason, but this Monday he was forced to. Desperately needing some fresh, clean clothes, he had made the journey home.

After climbing the staircase he entered his bedroom where a blood red smiley face greeted him, reminding him of all that was taken away.

Clothes were tossed haphazardly around the room and on top of the one piece of furniture, a mattress that occupied the corner under Red John's signature. That mattress was about the only piece of furniture in the whole house. Jane approached it and let himself fall backwards, not even bothering with pajamas. Closing his eyes, he let memories of his past flood into his subconscious, making him even more depressed.

Before his wife and daughter were so brutally taken from him, his future was filled with light, happiness, and many things to look forward to. He had a bright future ahead of him. After his family's death, his future stopped looking up. It became dark and uncertain, like the sun had disappeared.

Jane suspected that was why he now had insomnia. The darkness of the night simply reminded him of his future that seemed to no longer exist. Plus it didn't help that when he closed his eyes he didn't always see images that would _help_ him go to sleep.

But now that he had started working on the CBI, or rather with Lisbon he should say, his future didn't seem so bleak. Sure, there were always little opportunities to have a better future with purpose, but nothing ever came of them. He remembered the day he started actually becoming friends with his boss. Now suddenly his future had a piece of light floating around much brighter then the others. And as time went on, that light only got brighter. The opportunity to live a new life with something to look forward to just kept getting bigger.

Yes, he had the chance to start a new life with his boss. All he had to do now was act on it. Of course, he couldn't do that now. Now, all he could do was close his eyes and try to think of Lisbon and his new future instead of the future he lost.

As he lay there in the dark, he knew he wouldn't get much sleep that night. He couldn't seem to get the images of his dead family out of his brain. For now, the only thing he could take solace in was the fact that in the morning, he would see the light of a new day again.

* * *

**Next prompt: **Seeking Solace

R&R!


	5. Seeking Solace

**A/N: **For once, the authors note is going to come at the end of the story. I know, I hate that with a passion, but I must be a hypocrite. I want you guys to read the story before I explain the inspiration behind it. Don't want to give anything away!

**Disclaimer:** As always, I do not own the Mentalist or the show's characters, which is quite depressing to me.

**Prompt: **Seeking Solace

**Pairing: **Jane/Lisbon as always

* * *

**Bold lettering: Jane's POV**

_Italicised lettering: Lisbon's POV_

**The pain of this most recent case was hitting me at probably the w****orst possible time. Sitting here on my couch all alone, I am able to find no solace. All I can do is sit here and think about how much that little girl looked like my beloved daughter.**

_Sitting here in this bar, trying to push memories of this most recent case out of my mind just isn't working. Maybe thinking a drink would help me cope wasn't the best idea. Cases don't usually affect me this much, but the one we just finished I could actually connect to. I could side with that poor little girl who lost her mother._

**This case had involved a mother who was killed in a car accident, leaving behind a blond haired daughter and a husband. At first, it was believed she was murdered simply because she was found banged up in her car on a deserted road with virtually nothing to run into, but later they found out it had been a hit and run. **

_The poor woman was found beaten up pretty badly in her car on an empty road. They believed it was a murder; that was until they found pieces of another car. Then they went searching for someone who had committed a hit and run. Later they found out that he was driving drunk. With a quick shove, I push my untouched drink back towards the bar tender._

**The CBI office is dead empty this Tuesday night. No noises to keep me tossing and turning, yet still I can't fall asleep. That woman's husband doesn't know how lucky he is. He didn't loose everything. Don't get me wrong, I'm not wishing that the cute little girl was dead… I'm just wondering why mine has to be. Well, life just isn't fair.**

_Just like that poor little girl, my mother had been killed by a drunk driver. After that, my whole world crashed down. As the only woman in a house with a grown man and two younger brothers, I was the one who had to learn to cook and clean at an early age. My father, after losing the love of his life, turned to drinking to cope with the pain. Unlike my drinking, he turned to the more… excessive side. After my mother was killed, my brothers and I were forced to grow up much faster than normal children._

**I stood up gradually and took a look around the room. I needed something to make me feel better, something to occupy my active mind. Looking towards the refrigerator, I thought about making some tea, but not even that would help me now. I knew exactly what I needed, someone that understood me to talk to, but of course that was impossible now at this time of night. Ambling over to the window, I leaned my forehead up against the cool glass.**

_Seeking solace in a bar definitely isn't working, so I get up and make the journey through the night to find a cab to pick me up and take me to my car in the CBI parking lot. Maybe while I was there I could finish up the paperwork to put that… murderer behind bars. That would surely make me feel better._

**I had been standing at the window for a few minute with my eyes closed, trying to get the cool glass to somehow help my pounding headache with no success. Sluggishly opening my eyelids, I peer out into the parking lot to see a cab pull over and stop to drop someone off. I shake my head quietly and turn away from the window to return to my couch. I shouldn't be here wishing that the one person who understands me was the person who was exiting the cab. Lisbon had gone home early, it couldn't possible be her. Then why was I now sitting, almost expectantly, on my couch facing the door.**

_I exited the cab and paid for my trip. I take a fleeting glance up at the dark CBI building. There is one light on in an office somewhere in one of the middle floors. I silently wonder if it could possibly be my floor…I suddenly quicken my pace towards the stairwell. I was eager to get that paperwork done and over with so I could sleep easier tonight. Was it that or was I just eager to see just who had turned that light on? Paperwork, definitely the paperwork._

**The sound of heels coming up the stairwell made my head jerk up to stare at the door. Nope, couldn't be Lisbon, they were heading up to another floor. Wait, no they weren't. The light, female footsteps slowly approached the doorway to the bullpen. My heartbeat quickened, even though I didn't want it to. Maybe it was her. Maybe it was the one person I really wanted to talk to right now.**

_The light got brighter and brighter as I climbed that stairwell. I slowly realized that it was indeed coming from our floor. I paused for a moment in at the top of the stairs and just stared incredulously at the light peeping through the cracks of the doorway. Maybe he was here. Maybe behind that door I would a person I knew I could talk to that would understand. Maybe behind that door I could find the solace I had been searching for. I jiggled the handle._

**_The door creaked open, and the person behind it was finally revealed to me. It was just the person I was looking for. Behind that door was the one person I could find solace in, the one person that understood me._**

**A/N: **Hey again guys! Wow, I really enjoyed writing the chapter. Inspiration for this actually came while I was on vacation. I brought my list of prompts with me so I might have the chance to write while I was there. Anyway, I came up with this cool idea of showing Jane and Lisbon's take on a situation and how it affected (effected? Sorry, I'm an idiot) the both of them in different ways because of their seperate pasts. Yet in the end, they both end up somehow finding solace in one another. I have a question for you all, did the ending make sense? I was worried that you guys might not notice that the text was both bold and italicised showing that they were both basically thinking the same thing. Actually, I had the ending in my mind and then I just worked backwards! Haha! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyedddd it! I love reviews, they make me giddy.

OH! And one more thing, I do actually take requests if you would like to give me a prompt or a situation for a one shot. The list I got with 100 prompts is actually very boring... whoever came up with it didn't really have that wide of a vocabulary. Special thanks to JollyRancher who gave me the prompt for my next chapter. She is actually giving this prompt to a few other writers who do one-shots to see our different takes on this and how we do the prompt in our different styles. Great idea!!!! And they don't have to be just a few words if you don't want to. You can also give me a situation you want me to elaborate on, that's good too!!!

**Next prompt: **Old Friends

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!! please...**

* * *


	6. Old Friends

**A/N: **Wow huh? I'm really getting the prompts done quickly! I'm surprised. Well, I had alot of fun writing this one. It's much longer, just for you guys. Don't have much to say except that I really appreciate the reviews. They really do mean alot to me. It shows that at least someone is reading these and is enjoying them. Love you guys! Anywho, I do not have a Beta, so all mistakes are indeed mine. I can't spell to save my life. Read and Review!!!! Oh and also, this prompt was taken as a request and I am choosing to replace it with "Break Away." That prompt just wasn't working for me... All I could think of was that Kelly Clarkson song and nothing would come to me! Whew, sorry about the massive A/N! Get to readin'! Get ready for Jane/Lisbon fluff!

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own The Mentalist or the show's characters, no matter how many times I wish on a shooting star that I did.

**Prompt: **Old Friends: Lisbon runs into an old friend during an interrogation. The friend actually believes that Jane and Lisbon are together. _Special thanks to JollyRancher for the situation and prompt!_

Jane gazed through the one way glass as Lisbon waited patiently for the witness to be brought in to the interrogation room. There had been a burglary and a murder at a strip mall earlier that morning, and only a few people had seen anything out of the ordinary.

Cho, while opening the door, spoke to Lisbon. "Boss, here comes the witness. Her name is… Vanessa Welker."

Jane noticed the subtle way one of Lisbon's eyebrows raised just a tad, as if she recognized the name from somewhere but didn't know where. Then, it happened….

Lisbon was known for being very un-emotional and a fairly serious person. She never giggled nor squealed. That was why her next actions took Jane completely by surprise, and usually she was so predictable.

A brown haired woman with a round face entered the interrogation room shyly, glancing nervously around the room. Lisbon looked into the woman's eyes and a huge smile spread across her features. Jumping up out of her seat, she began squealing like a school girl, as did the other woman.

Jane's mouth fell open, eyes wide as he watched the pair hug each other. He had never seen Lisbon so utterly giddy before in his entire life. Curious, he left the small observation room and moved into the interrogation room to greet the pair.

"Lisbon?" Jane questioned as he stepped lightly into the room, looking quickly at both of their faces.

Lisbon giggled slightly at his expression and then motioned to the woman standing next to her. "Jane! This is Vanessa Welker, my old college best friend and later she was my roommate."

Jane gave her a warm smile and shook her hand. "Patrick Jane, nice to meet you."

Vanessa gave him a warm smile back.

Lisbon then turned swiftly to Vanessa and gave her another quick hug. "Oh, I've missed you so much! I thought I lost contact with you for good after you moved!"

"I know!" Vanessa called out as she jumped slightly, also excited about her reunion with her best friend. "You haven't changed a bit Tess!"

"C'mon," Lisbon stated as she motioned to the chair across from her. "Sit down so we can discuss what you saw, and maybe catch up on old times."

"Sure!" Vanessa replied enthusiastically.

Jane made his way towards the door, not wanting to interrupt Lisbon's reunion with her best friend even if he was indeed curious. Oh well, he could always watch behind the safety of one way glass.

"Jane…" Lisbon called as she glanced over her shoulder. "Instead of analyzing us from behind the glass, why don't you join us? It would be much easier to observe us if you're sitting here."

"Crap." He muttered before pausing in the doorway and shrugging his shoulders, caught in the act. Oh well, at least Lisbon had invited him. Pulling up a chair next Lisbon, he crossed his legs and leaned back to observe.

Lisbon inclined towards Vanessa from across the table. "So, what did you see?"

"Well, I was standing in an electronics store trying to buy a T.V when I heard gunshots and a few screams across the way."

"How many gunshots?" Jane piped in.

"Three I think. Anyway, then I saw this man run out of the building across from me while he was ducking down. I'm not sure if he was the shooter or if he was just freaked out, but it struck me as strange that he was the only person I saw fleeing the store."

"Alright then," Lisbon shrugged, leaning back in her seat. "We'll get you a sketch artist to try and draw a picture of this man… later. Right now, we need to talk!"

Vanessa laughed a light, airy laugh and asked, "So what did you do with yourself once you were out of college?"

"Well," Lisbon started. "I joined the CBI after a few other odd jobs. They assigned me to a team. Agent Cho, the black haired Asian man, was on the team with me. I basically worked my way up the ladder and now I have my own serious crimes unit." Lisbon smiled to herself, proud of her accomplishments.

"Don't forget me!" Jane tugged lightly on Lisbon's arm with a huge grin on his face.

"And of course, how could I forget my very own annoying consultant." Lisbon cooed as she playfully slapped his arm. "Anyway, what about you Vanessa?"

Vanessa eyed the two in front of her before replying, "Well, after studying forensics I tried to get on a crime unit that actually goes into the field like your job, but that didn't happen. I ended up getting a job analyzing evidence that the forensics team collects from the crime scene. Basically I sit in a cold room with a lab coat on all day."

"Sounds fun." Lisbon laughed. "At least you don't have to deal with dead bodies, right?"

"True…" Vanessa nodded. "I don't work with dead bodies. I mostly work with evidence, murder weapons, fingerprints, that kind of thing." After taking a fleeting look at the clock, she turned back to Lisbon and smiled.

"You have to go?" Jane asked.

"Um… Yeah actually I was just about to say that." After giving Jane a quick glance, she turned to give Lisbon a questioning look.

Rolling her eyes, Lisbon glared over at Jane. "You are such a show off." She turned back to Vanessa. "Don't mind him. He's just good at reading people and seeing those little motions that go unnoticed by _normal _people."

"Are you calling me abnormal, Lisbon?" Jane asked, giving her a quick, sarcastic glare.

"Yes actually, I am. You are a very, very strange man."

"So are you…" He whispered.

Lisbon faked a shocked face. "I am _not _a man, Jane."

"Well, you _do _wear those shoes…" He looked absentmindedly at her modest buisness shoes.

"Shut up." She mumbled, glaring at him seriously this time. She then looked back over at Vanessa. "I'll get Cho to come clear you real quick so you can leave. If you could come back later to talk to the sketch artist that would be great."

"Sure." Vanessa replied, nodding.

"And also, when you come back maybe we could go out to dinner to catch up?"

Vanessa smiled a cheery grin and nodded once more.

Lisbon smiled back and rose out of her chair. "Come on Jane, we need to go check out the crime scene again."

"Yes Ma'am." He replied, guiding Lisbon out of the door with his hand on the small of her back.

Vanessa smiled slightly to herself. Those two were so cute together.

* * *

Later that day at dinner, Lisbon and Vanessa were sitting at a table at a cute little café across from the CBI headquarters. They had just finished their dinner and their catching up. Lisbon had insisted on paying the bill and the two were just about to get up and head back to their cars. They had agreed to meet the next day for lunch.

"Well, you and that blond guy, Patrick, are cute together! How long have you been dating?" Vanessa chimed in; completely oblivious to the fact that Jane and Lisbon were indeed not dating.

Lisbon coughed slightly, taken back by Vanessa's question. She looked down at her feet below the table as the blush crawled up her neck to her cheeks. "We aren't dating…" She mumbled.

"Oh…" Vanessa responded. "Well, he is pretty handsome, right?"

"I couldn't say." Lisbon stated. "We're co-workers, nothing more. I don't think of him that way." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself rather than the woman sitting in front of her.

Vanessa nodded, yet still knew in her heart that Lisbon was attracted to the man. She knew she would have to do something to fix this… predicament her best friend was in. She couldn't let a relationship like this fall through the cracks, especially when it was so obvious that the man loved her back.

* * *

Back at the CBI headquarters the next day, Vanessa arrived early for lunch and strode into the bullpen. Jane noticed the woman entering and motioned for her to come and sit next to him.

"Lisbon's in a meeting right now, Vanessa, but she should be out soon." He looked her up and down quickly, noticing that she was jittery. "What's up? You seem… anxious."

"Hm?" Vanessa responded, distracted. "Oh, I just have something important to talk with Teresa about."

"Oh…" Jane was exceedingly curious, but let the conversation drop. He knew he would find out about it one way or another.

Just then, Lisbon exited her office and stopped in front of Vanessa.

"Well, you're early. I thought I told you to meet me at the restaurant."

"Yeah, but I really need to talk to you." Vanessa replied anxiously.

"Uh, O.K. Just let me go get my things, come with me." Lisbon talked as she walked towards a filing cabinet across the room. Vanessa obediently followed.

Waiting until Jane was out of earshot, she began speaking in a hushed tone to her friend."You like him don't you? That blond guy."

"Not here Vanessa…" Lisbon replied quietly, focusing on the file in front of her.

"Yes, here!" She replied a little louder. "Being a scientist, I like to know when my observations are correct! And either you admit it out here or promise me we'll talk about it elsewhere or I will just keep jabbering on and on about your attraction to…"

She was interrupted by Lisbon's hand that was now covering her mouth. "My office, now!" She grumbled, pushing Vanessa by her shoulder backwards into her office.

Shutting the door behind her, she turned to face Vanessa, a grimace on her face.

"Say it. I just want to hear you admit it." Vanessa leaned towards Lisbon, a knowing smile spread across her face.

"There's nothing to admit!" Lisbon shouted. "I don't like him that way! He's my co-worker nothing else!"

"I don't believe you!" Vanessa shouted equally as loud.

"You know what Vanessa, fine, you get what you want." Lisbon grumbled. "I _do _like my consultant. I _do _find him attractive in every way. And I _really _like him, more then than he knows."

"There." Vanessa sighed. "That feels better now, doesn't it?"

"No." Lisbon replied, shaken up. "Now I'm starving, let's go."

Lisbon reached for the door handle, closed her eyes in relief, and walked through the door. Of course she stopped in her tracks when she ended up bumping into a man's chest.

"Jane?" Lisbon questioned, looking up into his sparkly blue eyes. "Oh God. Please tell me you didn't hear any of that."

Jane just stared at her as one of his eyebrows quirked up.

"Damn…" Lisbon uttered, looking down and to her right.

Jane then took both of Lisbon's wrists in his right hand and pulled Lisbon back into her office, shutting the door. Vanessa went and sat down outside of the office and waited. Her plan had worked perfectly. She smiled to herself.

"You weren't supposed to hear that Jane." She murmured, facing the wall, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"I can't help that I'm nosy Lisbon." He replied, facing her back. "Listen, I know you're mad…"

"Hell yes I'm mad Jane! My long lost best friend just completely ruined my professional relationship with a coworker. If she wouldn't have said anything, things would be just fine." She paused for a moment and turned to him. "And you…" She muttered angrily. "You have to be a nosy, annoying, pain-in-the-ass! If you would have just minded your own stupid business maybe you wouldn't have heard things you weren't supposed to hear!" Lisbon's breathing was now heavy as her blood pressure rose.

"Calm down Teresa." Jane quieted her as he grabbed her wrist. "Maybe you should be thanking your best friend instead of hating her guts right now."

"Why?" Lisbon spat out.

Jane shook his head, angry at his stubborn boss. "She actually had the guts to get you to say what you _didn't_ have the guts to say out loud."

"Yeah, a lot of good that did Jane, look at us now! We're standing here fighting in my stupid closet of an office!"

"Actually Lisbon, it did a lot of good. I now know how you feel about me, and that helps our relationship."

"How?" She shouted.

"How? Your attraction to me is now out in the open. And now, I don't have to hesitate and wonder if you feel this same when I do this…"

"What?" She mumbled, just as his hands cupped her face.

Swiftly, without any hesitation, he brought her lips to his.

"Jane," She whispered against his lips as she began to twine her hands into his golden curls.

On the mentioning of his name, Jane deepened the kiss by tugging her closer using the back of her neck.

He pulled back slowly, unwillingly, staring into her eyes. "See." He smiled.

A light blush colored her cheeks as she stared down at the floor beneath her.

"Now, I believe some thanks are in order." He caressed her face gently, waiting for her blush to fade until he opened the door wide to let her through.

Lisbon put on a show, and stormed out to the still waiting Vanessa. Trying to look angry, she paused in front of her and glared.

"You…" She whispered angrily. "You, Vanessa, are an evil, conniving… little genius. And I love you for it." With one quick movement she bent down and hugged her best friend who was frozen in shock.

After Lisbon had pulled back, Vanessa broke out into laughter. "Tess! I half expected you to start screaming at me!"

Lisbon joined in the laughter as Jane slowly approached the two and slipped his hand through Lisbon's.

* * *

Thanks for reading! A little more fluffy than usual huh? Oh well, I enjoyed it!

Also, I have another question... Apperently the abbreviation for Jane/Lisbon, Jisbon, is making a move to Jello? Jello does sound better, but Jisbon makes sense. For anyone who knows, where did they actually come up with "Jello"? I don't really understand it.

R&R!


	7. Trampoline

**Disclaimer: **Same as always, I don't own the Mentalist or it's characters.

**Prompt: **Special thanks once again to Jolly Rancher for this new prompt... Trampoline.

* * *

On one of the hottest days of the year, where else did the team find themselves but in middle of nowhere in a house with no air conditioning. Flies and mosquitoes buzzed annoyingly around the group's faces because all of the windows and doors were opened wide to let air circulate.

"Alright Ma'am," Lisbon concluded, giving her forehead a quick swipe with the back of her hand. "We're just about done here. Our agents Cho and Rigsby just need to do a little bit more poking around the crime scene and then we'll head out."

The poor grieving woman nodded, teary eyed. Taking her son's hand, she rose and moved to the kitchen.

Lisbon sighed as she watched the woman go before turning to give orders. "Cho, Rigsby, go check out the husband's office. If you find anything just yell."

Rigsby heaved a large sigh and fanned himself. "But boss..." He began.

He shut up after noticing that Lisbon was glaring at him.

"Yes boss." Cho replied as he pushed a sweaty Rigsby up the stairs.

Lisbon waited until the two were out of the sight, then she turned to Jane with a sparkle in her eye. "Come on Jane, let's go to the S.U.V and turn the air on before those two come back and stick their heads in front of the vents!"

Jane just laughed at his boss as he followed her out the front door and towards the company S.U.V.

Once outside Jane stopped in his tracks and began tugging on Lisbon's sleeve. "Lisbon! Lisbon, look! There's a trampoline."

"Yes Jane, that's a trampoline." She replied, still walking towards the S.U.V.

"C'mon, let's go jump on it." He said excitedly, continuing to tug on her sleeve.

"Not now Jane," Lisbon groaned, turning around to face him. "It's too hot… Jane?" It was too late; Jane was already shedding his jacket and shoes as he jogged to the trampoline. "Jane!" she called after him as she began to follow him.

"Come on Lisbon, it's fun." Jane stated, jumping up and down while smiling at her.

"No Jane, now come on to the car, it's hot."

"Why don't you join me instead?" He questioned, still giving her his 100 watt grin. "You cool down as you jump anyway! The movement of air, you know." He stopped jumping and offered out a hand which Lisbon reluctantly took after taking off her shoes.

After a few seconds of jumping on the trampoline, Lisbon began giggling like a school girl

"Wow Jane, it's been years since I've done this!" She laughed.

"Feels good to be a kid once and a while, doesn't it?" He commented as he began trying to double jump Lisbon.

"Jane!" Lisbon screeched as she tried to keep her balance as well as trying not to jam her knees. "Don't do that! I'm awful at this."

But Jane was persistent. He kept hitting the trampoline just seconds before Lisbon did. Now, when Lisbon hit the surface, she would have to double jump to keep her bouncing.

Suddenly, Lisbon flopped down into a sitting position, holding on to her knee and wincing in pain.

"Lisbon?" Jane asked, worried as he too flopped down next to her.

"I'm fine Jane, just jammed my knee. Damn it, I told you not to do that."

"I'm sorry." He replied as he let his head droop. "Here, come on, let's head back the car and get you off of that knee." He wrapped his arm securely around her waist and helped her up. Noticing that she was limping, he stopped and looked at her.

"You're flushed. Are you alright?" He questioned, concerned about her well being.

She didn't need to mention that it was most likely a blush caused by his arm around her waist, so she just nodded. "I'm just a little over-heated that's all." Once again she began limping back towards the car.

"Lisbon…" Jane suddenly whispered from behind her. Before she knew it, her body was suddenly tilted and she was hoisted into the air.

"Jane!" She screamed, surprised by the sudden movement.

"You're fine," He cooed into her ear. "You're in pain and I'm just trying to help."

Her wriggling slowly subsided, and then crossing her arms she looked up at Jane. "This isn't necessary, you know." She chided. "I'm perfectly capable of walking."

"Oh just be quiet and let me carry you."

Resisting the urge to stick out her tongue at the man, she finally cooperated and let him carry her all the way to the car.

Jane set her down gently, making sure not to bump her knee on anything. "There now," He began. "I doubt you need to go to the doctor..."

Lisbon rolled her eyes.

"But you do need to be careful. It may hurt for a while."

"No kidding." She mumbled, rubbing her aching knee.

"Do you want me to kiss it to make it feel better?" He asked innocently and completely serious.

"What?' She gasped. "Jane…"

"Sorry. I used to do that with my daughter. I uh, said it on an impulse."

"Oh." She said, quickly turning on the air conditioning and sitting back in the seat.

Soon Jane joined Lisbon in the back seat next to her; both leaned back with the A.C turned completely up. The cool air was blowing so hard that it was tousling Lisbon's hair, making a few strands come out of her pony tail as they tickled her face. They both had the same look of complete bliss plastered on their faces as they cooled off, eyes closed, and head back.

"Feeling better?" Jane broke the peaceful silence, making Lisbon open her eyes.

"Not really, but I am cooled off." Lisbon said, smiling as the air continued to blow directly on her face.

Jane pursed his lips, as if he was deep in thought. He took a quick glance at Lisbon's knee as she rubbed it and then leaned forward to give her a small peck on the cheek.

"How about now?" He questioned, staring at her.

"Jane," She sighed. "I think it only works if you kiss the place that actually got hurt…"

"You're just saying that so I'll kiss you again."

"Am not!" She retorted, playfully slapping his thigh with the back of her hand.

"Really Lisbon," He chided. "If you want me to kiss you, all you have to do is ask."

"You're an ass." She replied, crossing her arms and closing her eyes once more.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


	8. Coffee

**A/N: **Hey again guys! I don't mean to toot my own horn here, but I REALLY love this chapter. It was amazingly fun to write and I really think you guys will really enjoy it. It's my absolute favorite so far. And it's also the first story I have ever written where I can go back and still laugh every time I read it. Anyway, enough of this rambling, PLEASE ENJOY! **_R&R PLEASE! _**Tell me what you think! I can take criticism, it's all good!

**Disclaimer: **Blah Blah BLAH, I don't own the Mentalist or the show's characters. And I don't own Starbucks either... No matter how many times I ask Santa to give me ownership of The Mentalist or Starbucks... it never happens.

**Prompt: **Coffee

**Pairing: **Mainly Jisbon/Jello/Lane (whatever you want to call it) BUT there is a little bit of RigsPelt if you squint.

* * *

"I brought Starbucks!" Van Pelt cheerfully exclaimed as she strode into the bullpen.

The tired occupants of the room were suddenly filled with life at the thought of coffee and caffeine as they moved to hover around Van Pelt. Even Lisbon managed to peak her head out of her office at the sound of _Starbucks!_

Van Pelt began handing out the coffees to Cho and Rigsby, who were completely crowded around her. "Regular, fresh brewed coffee for Cho." She handed Cho his coffee and some sugar packets. "Rigsby, a _Caramel Macchiato_ for you."

"Thanks Van Pelt." Cho replied in a monotone voice, yet with a small smile on his face. It was amazing what Starbucks could do.

"Yeah, thanks Grace." Rigsby commented, smiling sweetly at her. "See Cho, this is why I like Van Pelt more than you. _She _brings me coffee."

Cho turned in his desk chair to look at his two coworkers. "And I'm sure that it helps that she's prettier than I am too." He said stoically, managing the best hair flip he could with his current haircut.

Van Pelt just laughed at her silly colleague before taking her own drink. She then placed the last two drinks on the corner of her desk. "Boss, Jane, there's drinks here for you too."

Lisbon once again poked her head out of her office to make sure that the Cho and Rigsby had gotten their coffee before she moved to grab hers. No way was she getting in between Rigsby and any source of food or drink, especially coffee.

Jane sniffed the air from his couch. "I only smell coffee, and I don't care for it."  
"There's a tea here for you too Jane. It's just the way you like it, milk before anything else." Van Pelt called, facing her computer.

Jane smiled and stood up. He could always count on Van Pelt to remember what he liked.

Jane and Lisbon both grabbed their cups before going to sit back down in the bull pen.

Lisbon took a sip and looked up with a puzzled expression. "Uh Jane?" She called over to the man. "I think we got our…" But it was too late; Jane began to take a sip of Lisbon's coffee. "Drinks mixed up…." She continued as she watched her consultant's face pucker up in disgust.

He swallowed it even though to him it tasted like bile. "Really," he began, setting the cup on the table in front of him. "I don't know how you guys stomach this stuff."

"Here." Lisbon stated while walking towards him with his cup extended at him. "Here's your tea."

"No, no thanks." He replied, refusing the cup.

"Why not, it's perfectly good tea."

"It has Lisbon germs all over it." He replied simply.

"Oh come on Jane!" She shouted, frustrated. "We aren't five, take the tea."

"No." He insisted, crossing his arms.

"Jane, Van Pelt went out of her way and spent her own money to buy us all Starbucks, which is expensive. The least you can do is drink what she ordered special for you, and I doubt they took too kindly to someone who has to have their tea just so. Now take the damn tea!" She forcefully thrust the cup towards him and held it just under his nose.

Jane, being stubborn, pushed the cup away. "I'll pay her for the tea, your coffee, the gas money, and I'll even throw in some extra for the time she spent ordering my special tea."

"Jane, why would you pay for my coffee too?" She questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Well, I obviously soiled your drink too." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't worry about it Jane!" Van Pelt chimed in, trying desperately to avoid an argument between Jane and Lisbon. "You don't have to pay me for anything."

"Nonsense Van Pelt, it's the thought that counts. I'll pay you back for the contaminated Starbucks."

"Jane, stop acting like we both have some sort of disease. Drink your damn tea, I'm not sick." She reached for her coffee. "Look, I'll even drink mine."

"Lisbon I…" Jane blurted out but he didn't get the chance to finish.

Lisbon shushed him and took a sip of her coffee. "See, I'm perfectly fine. I didn't explode or self ignite."

"I have Mono…" He continued quietly.

"Damn it!" Lisbon shouted, running over to the sink before spitting. "I swear …" She whispered murderously as she turned around. "If I get Mono I _will _shoot you!"

"Kidding, kidding!" He cried, raising his arms up in front of himself defensively.

Lisbon's shoulders relaxed as she stared at Jane incredulously. "You are _so _lucky that we're in the CBI building right now or I would dump steaming hot coffee all over you. If I did I could be charged with assault, I suppose"

"Don't worry my dear, you won't get sick." Jane just smiled back at her. "I never get sick."

"Good." She stated, retreating back to her office as she took another sip.

"The worst that happens from drinking after me is the fact that you basically just kissed me." Jane called after her.

Lisbon stopped in her tracks and just stood there for a few seconds as she tried to compose herself. Then she turned around and began walking back towards Jane with the coffee cup raised.

"Whoa, Lisbon wait." Jane muttered, scooting back slightly on his couch.

"On second thought… You can keep it." She whispered before calmly setting the coffee back on Jane's desk. Jane let out a sigh of relief. Rolling her eyes, Lisbon turned to head back to her office.

"Oh come on Lisbon," Jane continued to bug her. "You know you like the idea!"

"You are _so _lucky I don't have my coffee in my hand anymore, Jane!" She replied, not even bothering to turn around this time. "CBI building or no CBI building, if I still had it, it would be down your pants right now."


	9. Innocence

**A/N: **Hello again! Before the next piece of this project begins, I would like to thank all of my reviewers! I got a great turnout on the last chapter, and I just wanted to thank each and every one of you for reviewing. The reviews make my day, and honestly make me want to write even more. This last chapter was a tough one... I've had writer's block the past few days and I could not, for the life of me, get anything done. Finally I got an idea for this story, but I couldn't think of the right ending. BUT!!!!, I finally think I got the right ending for this one (at least, I hope). Anyway, please read and review! Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mentalist or the show's characters. I brought a whole bucket of pennies to a fountain a few days ago and dumped them all in with the same wish in mind... To own The Mentalist. It never came true. I should have used quarters...

**Prompt: **Innocence : **Song that helped: **Avril Lavigne: "Innocence"

* * *

Teresa padded quietly through the hall of her home and into a small bedroom. There, inside a crib, sat her beautiful baby girl. "Hi sweetheart." She cooed at the little girl as she stroked her cheek.

Picking the toddler up, she cradled her in her arms and stared out the window that was just over her crib. It was already beginning to be a beautiful day outside. The wind from the ocean gently rustled the tall grass making the dew drops shimmer in the early morning sunshine. Wind chimes were heard, their high pitched tinkling drifting from somewhere off of the porch.

Clarissa, the tiny, raven haired, blue eyed toddler in Teresa's arms, closed her eyes as the sun streaming through the window warmed her porcelain skin.

"Claire." Teresa whispered the girl's nickname as she kissed her forehead.

Teresa couldn't have wished for a better moment. The feeling of pure innocence she got when holding her child was absolutely brilliant. Standing there, daughter in her arms, Teresa couldn't think of any better feeling. It was perfect.

She held on to her young one tighter, and pulled her closer. Although the toddler wanted down, Teresa didn't want to let her go. She was afraid that if she did, the beautiful and innocent Claire would fade into a dream. "Please don't go away." She whispered into the little girl's ear.

Reluctantly she sat the toddler back into her crib and stroked her cheek once more before heading back to her bedroom.

Once inside, the only other thing she could see occupying her large bed was a mass of curly blond locks. The sun was skimming through the closed blinds, covering the man in warm light and making him look more like a gift from God than the plain and simple human he was. She laughed quietly to herself as she looked at the way the man was laying. In her absence, he had taken over the entire bed and was now snoring.

Despite having little to no room she slid in next to him, moving his arm in the process so that it was now around her waist. "Patrick…" she whispered. "Patrick, you need to move. I need room."

"Five more minutes mom." He groaned, covering his face with the covers yet still not moving out of her way.

"I am not your mother!" She whispered angrily as she smacked him lightly with her pillow.

"Mmm," He sighed as he moved to let her have some room. "But you are a mother." As soon as she was under the covers he had his arms around her, pulling her back towards his chest.

An overwhelming feeling of warmth and love flooded through her veins. Nothing could make this morning better. "I love you, Patrick." She whispered as she wiggled deeper into his arms.

"Just as I love you Teresa." He whispered into her ear as he began softly stroking her hair back with his fingers.

"Even now I'm still not used that name." She laughed. "I love to hear you say it, though."

He let out a soft chuckle before once again moving his lips to her ear. "Teresa." He whispered. "Teresa… Teresa…." His calm whispers put her at ease and slowly began to fade as she fell, once again, into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Teresa… Teresa, wake up. It's late." A rough yet gentle voice whispered next to her.  
"Mmm," Lisbon sighed. "Five more minutes Patrick."

She reached her arm out for the man that was lying in bed next to her, but there was no one there. Before she knew what was going on, her body tumbled to the ground. She landed with a thud, eyes flying open. Instead of seeing her beautiful bedroom she shared with Patrick, she saw the bullpen.

"Wha…" she began, searching for who had woken her.

"Lisbon?" Jane questioned from beside her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, still a little disorientated. "I was just having a… a very strange dream." She turned so that she was now sitting up on the floor with her back leaning up against the side of Jane's couch.

"What were you dreaming about?" Jane asked.

"Um… What was I dreaming about? Uh…" Lisbon could feel the blush already rising up her neck to her cheeks. "I was dreaming about… p-polar bears."

Jane raised his eye brow at her.

"What?" She questioned defensively, even though she knew he had already figured it out.

"You were dreaming about me? I'm flattered Lisbon!"

"I was not…" She mumbled, caught in the lie.  
"You know you can't lie to me. Now come on, it's late, I'll drive you home." Jane offered out his hand.

Lisbon stared up into his eyes, those sparkly blue eyes. They were the eyes of the beautiful girl in her dreams. The girl that she wished was real.

She didn't know exactly why tears suddenly started springing up in her eyes, but she guessed it was from the empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hadn't wanted that dream to end. She wanted that dream to be her reality, and it could be. She had the opportunity.

Quickly blinking away the tears, she took his hand and made the biggest decision of her life. She wasn't about to let that future she had dreamed about pass her by, but she had to act on it. She figured that now was the best time to start by simply letting him know how she felt.

With her hand in his, he helped her up. He tried to pull his hand away, but with no success. Refusing to let go, she held his tighter. With one quick movement, she pulled him forward and pressed her lips to his.

_This innocence is brilliant_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment, is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_Cuz I need you now._

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you_

_Let it pass you by_

It felt like a dream, how perfect this moment was, but this time she knew it was reality. Pulling back, she looked down at her feet, afraid to look into those sparkly blue eyes again. He softly grasped her chin and forced her to look up at him. Although she was afraid of his expression, she looked anyway, only to find that he too was smiling.

_It's a state of bliss_

_You think you're dreaming_

_It's the happiness_

_Inside that you're feeling_

_It's so beautiful_

_It makes you want to cry._

Looking into his eyes she knew she had made the right decision. All she could do now was hang in there, and hope that one day in the future her dreams would become her reality.


	10. Handcuffs

**A/N: **Hey again guys. I was so looking forward to writing this chapter, and then it turned out to be one of the hardest stories I've done. I've been working on it for a while now, and I changed the ending and changed it back multiple times. It was just a mess. So, I'm still a little disapointed, it didn't really come out the way I wanted it to. I guess that's just because with the story line I chose, there were just so many different ways I could go with this. Anyway, please read and review... tell me if you liked it or didn't like it?

Just so you guys know, I do take requests. The list I got is pretty boring without many interesting words. There are a few I can always replace if you would like to request or suggest. Just tell me if there is a certain word you would like me to do. Otherwise, I'm just gonna stick to the list. Thanks so much! Don't know when the next chapter will be up, the story line I chose for this prompt burnt me out a little bit... but I will update A.S.A.P!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mentalist or the show's characters.

**Prompt: **Handcuffs (special thanks to JollyRancher for the prompt!)

**Next prompt: **Breathe Again

* * *

Jane and Lisbon were attracted to each other. Everyone in the whole building knew it, and their three colleagues were no exception. The past week, Jane and Lisbon had been avoiding each other after a case where they were forced to pose as a married couple. Their chemistry while playing said role was undeniable. Afterwards it just made things extremely awkward between the two, and their three colleagues were getting tired of their behavior.

Finally one day, the three agents decided to take a stand.

* * *

Jane laughed quietly to himself and Lisbon shot him a glare. They were both sitting next to each other on his couch. Jane was to the right of Lisbon, who had been uttering a string of profanities under her breath for the past five minutes. Jane found her attitude towards the current situation particularly amusing.

"Why are you laughing Jane?" She asked incredulously. "This can't be fun for you."

"Actually, I'm enjoying myself." He responded, giving her his happiest grin. "Well, I should say I'm enjoying myself at your expense."

"Personally I think this sucks." She shot a glare over at her three colleagues who weren't paying any attention to the two.

"That's what makes it so fun! I'm enjoying your reaction."

"Bite me." She whispered angrily.

At that moment, Van Pelt, Rigsby, and Cho approached the two sitting on the couch.

"You guys ready for lunch?" Van Pelt asked.

"Sure." They both replied simultaneously as they stood up.

"We're going to go to that new Chinese restaurant." Rigsby stated, obviously happy.

"Wait." Lisbon stopped the group from leaving. "I am not going out anywhere with _this_," She motioned towards Jane on her right. "Attached to me." She raised her tiny right wrist up in the air.

Jane's left wrist also began to rise as the handcuffs that were attaching their hands clanked around.

"We're not unlocking you." Van Pelt shook her head. "You know what we want."

"I hate each and every one of you." Lisbon fiercely stated.

"So, are you two coming or not? I'm hungry." Rigsby asked.

"I'm not." Lisbon replied, rolling her eyes.

"I guess I can't. Bring me something back Cho?" Jane gave his a friend a smile.

"Sure Jane." Cho replied, turning to leave with the rest of the group.

Lisbon sighed and plopped back down on the couch, pulling Jane down with her. "They're all getting fired!" She shrieked as Jane chuckled at her. "And I'll fire you too if you don't stop laughing!"

"Calm yourself woman, we'll get out of this predicament eventually."

"Hopefully sometime before I chew my own arm off!" She smacked her left fist forcefully down on the couch.

Jane covered her right hand with his left and patted it gently. "I'm sorry Lisbon." He whispered.

"For what."

"I'm sorry that you're so frustrated over this. I know how uncomfortable you feel right now, and I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Jane." She whispered back.

An easy silence fell between the pair, both lost in their own thoughts.

Lisbon knew that Jane was attracted to her. Heck, the whole office knew it. She too was attracted to Jane, but she refused to admit it, even to herself. There was always a nagging voice in the back of her head telling her that she shouldn't like him this much. A tragedy defined his past, a past she wasn't sure he was ready to move on from. Yes, she would normally act on the feelings she felt for this man, but not when she wasn't sure of what his response would be.

The two sat there in silence for a few minutes longer before Lisbon's stomach began to growl.

"Here." Jane stated as he pulled out a candy bar and handed it to her.

"Thanks Jane!" A smile brightened her face for the very first time that morning as she began to un-wrap the candy bar. Silently, she began munching on the chocolate.

"Lisbon?" Jane asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah?"

"How are we going to get out of this?" He looked solemnly at the handcuffs. Even to him, they were slowly becoming a burden.

"Apparently we have to confess our undying love for each other." She said sarcastically. "I don't see how we're going to get out it."

"Well, we just have to say it Lisbon. We are both obviously attracted to one another, and our coworkers see it. All they want is a little confession."

"And I hate them for it." She uttered as she averted her gaze to the ground beneath her. The conversation was beginning to get very awkward.

"Don't hate them Lisbon. They're just trying to help."

"I don't see how their plan they came up with can help." She muttered, hating her team even more.

Jane sighed and turned to face her. "Lisbon?"  
"What Jane?"

"What happens when we have to use the restroom?" He asked innocently.

"You're kidding?" She hissed, standing and forcing Jane up too.

With one swift tug she pulled Jane along with her as she began to turn the entire bullpen upside down looking for that key.

* * *

The three agents returned to find the office in complete ruin. Papers were scattered here and there, drawers were left open, their contents thrown every which way. "See, this is why I took the key with us." Cho said, matter-of-factly.

Lisbon turned to glare at her three coworkers who were looking around the room in disbelief.

"Give me." She paused and took in a sharp breath. "The _damn _handcuff key! _Now!_"

She stalked up to the group and balled her hand into a fist.

Van Pelt just smiled at her angry boss. "No." She replied simply. "Not until you comply with the demands."

"Listen!" she shrieked. "Sure, you can handcuff me to Jane all morning and force me to miss my lunch, but there is no way in _hell _you can get me to follow that man into the restroom."

Rigsby and Van Pelt burst into laughter. Lisbon's comment even earned a smile from Cho.

Van Pelt finally calmed herself. "Alright, alright!" She exclaimed, still a tad bit tickled. "I'll unlock you. Cho?"

Cho handed her the handcuff key. Lisbon extended her arm and smiled, relieved to finally be out of this potentially awful situation.

"I'll unlock you…" Van Pelt said once again as she raised the key in the air to show Jane and Lisbon. "After you admit that you two like each other!"

"Come on Van Pelt!" Lisbon pleaded, shaking the cuffs angrily.

"No! We aren't backing down." Van Pelt continued to dangle the key above the pair standing in front of her.

"Fine!" Lisbon exclaimed. "I'll admit it! I've threatened to shoot you and fire you, there's not much else I can do."

Van Pelt smiled at the pair in front of her.

Lisbon stared straight into Van Pelt's eyes and kept a controlled expression. "I like Jane. More than he knows…"Lisbon sighed as a deep red blush began to color her cheeks.

The three agents in front of her smiled happily at this confession.

Lisbon continued as if Jane wasn't even there. "More than I should. I shouldn't feel this way when I know that he doesn't feel as strongly as I do." Her tone suddenly became extremely bitter. "I didn't want to tell him yet. I wanted to wait until I knew for sure that he reciprocated these feelings, wait until I knew he was ready to hear about them! But now, because of you guys, I can't. And I can never take these words back!" Lisbon looked down and to her left, refusing to look at Jane. "I wanted to wait because right now, I don't think I can bear to hear his response."

"Boss… I-I." Van Pelt stuttered.

"Just unlock me." Lisbon said as she raised her arm again, continuing to avoid Jane's gaze.

Van Pelt did as she wished.

"Excuse me." Lisbon whispered, retreating to her office and closing the door.

The group's eyes all settled on Jane.

"A moment please?" Jane asked, moving towards Lisbon's office.

Van Pelt nodded solemnly and Jane left the group standing there to worry about their boss.

"Lisbon?" Jane asked through the door. "Teresa, we need to talk. Open the door."

"No." was her muffled response.

"Please?" He pleaded, running his hands along the glass of the door.

The door finally squeaked open and Jane entered, closing it behind him.

Inside, the room was dark, making the mood feel even more depressing than it already was. Lisbon sat in her desk chair facing the wall, still too afraid to look Jane in the eye.

"I'm sorry." She breathed.

"No." Jane touched her shoulder gently. "Don't be sorry. I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" she asked.

Jane moved to the front of her chair, but she quickly spun around. Jane grabbed the back of the chair and spun her around again to face him. He held her securely in place. "Yes, I wanted to thank you for taking your time, thank you for putting me and my feelings before yours. It shows just how much you care about me. You didn't want to rush things if I wasn't ready."

"Yeah." She agreed.

He laughed quietly to himself.

"What?" She asked, curious.

"Oh, I didn't have to say my confession." He smiled.

"It's hardly fair."

"I know." He replied. "Do you want to hear what I would have said?"

She nodded, staring into his sparkly blue eyes.

"I would have said that you are my best friend." He stooped down to her eye level and winked. "I would have said that… five years ago I never would have expected to feel this way about any other woman other than my wife. I was always so hesitant to admit it. Even though I always thought I could read you so well, there was always one thing I was never sure about, and that was how strongly you felt about me." He smiled his special smile that could make your knees melt. "Teresa." He whispered as he caressed her cheek. "You don't need to worry about whether or not I reciprocate your feelings anymore, because I'm telling you personally that I do. I'm ready to move on." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers ever so gently and pulled back. "I'm ready to move on with _you._

"Jane, we don't need to rush things. I want you to be comfortable with this."

"I'm perfectly comfortable with this Lisbon, thank you." He murmured into her ear. "I've been waiting for this moment just as long as you have, and now that it's here you want me to slow down?"

She laughed while standing up to look into eyes. "I just want to be sure."

He rolled his eyes and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sure."

Lisbon pulled back and let out a sad sigh.

"What?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing…" She mumbled, looking away. "That just wasn't much of a first kiss."

Jane chuckled to himself before leaning down and kissing her with a passion that made Lisbon's knees give out. Luckily, he was holding her up.

The two finally emerged from Lisbon's office with smiles on their faces. Their hands were still locked together, only this time, it didn't involve handcuffs.


	11. Breathe Again

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait! As I said before, that last story just burnt me out! Thank you guys so so much for the reviews on the last chapter, and I'm glad you enjoyed it. Your words of encouragement definitely helped. I had alot of fun writing this one, it was extremely enjoyable. It sure is fun writing something where Lisbon is the one being saved and her reaction to it. Hope you all enjoy! Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: **As always, I do not own The Mentalist or the show's characters. But, my birthday is coming up in August for anyone who wants to give me the bestest birthday present ever! *wink wink* You don't even have to give me the rights to the show! Just put a bow on Simon Baker, that's good enough for me. Hahaa!

**Prompt: **Breathe Again *NOTE*: If I don't do your prompts right away, don't worry! I will get to it eventually, I promise. What I'm doing is slowly replacing the words that are boring or give me too much trouble with ones that I like that you guys suggest. Thanks so much for the prompts!!!!

**Next Chapter's Prompt: **Gossip

* * *

"Jane!" I screamed, searching for his hand in the thick dark smoke that contaminated the air we were breathing. I was more worried about him than I was myself at this point, though I was beginning to feel light headed. I knew exactly how to handle these situations, and it seemed like he had absolutely no sense of self preservation. I kept frantically searching through the smoke, looking for any sign of where he was. Sensing his grasp on my shoulder, I gasped, not expecting him to be behind me. I could feel the smoke invade my lungs as I inhaled quickly, causing me to have a coughing fit. The toxic gasses were definitely getting to me.

"Lisbon," he commanded from behind me. "Get low to the ground, there's less smoke and harmful gas down there." I could feel a slight pressure on my shoulder as he forced me down. I did as I was told and got down on my hands and knees.

He too was in the same position. Tugging lightly on my elbow, he began to lead me to the front of the old abandoned school building we had been searching just moments before the fire broke out. I realized exactly where we were going when I began to feel the immense heat of the flames coming from every direction. We were beginning to crawl through the center of the blazing inferno.

"Jane," I whispered while still behind him, voice raspy. "Where are we go..."

"Lisbon, it might be uncomfortable but this is the fastest way out. Let's go!" He cut me off quickly, once again pulling me forward by the elbow.

I struggled against him, not wanting to go anywhere near the destructive flames. Suddenly, I felt much more tired then I had moments before. "Please Jane," I begged. "I'm so tired, so weak."

"Lisbon no!" He shouted at me. Even through the loud blaze I could hear him coughing, straining for a breath of fresh air. "Fight it!" He screamed at me. "We've got to get out of here!"

"But," I began to protest until I felt my limbs give out from beneath me. I tried my best to get them to move again, but they just wouldn't budge.

I had never felt so utterly helpless in my entire life. I felt like I was paralyzed. Here I was, the professional with training specifically designed for a crisis like this, and I couldn't even move.

Much to my disappointment, my senses were picking up everything despite my lack of mobility. I could feel the heat, the unbearable heat coming at me in waves, almost as if the flames were flickering up against my skin. I could feel Jane's hands frantically tugging at me, trying to pull me forward. I could smell the smoke, each breath I took bringing more dirty air into my system. I could hear the roaring flames as they overtook the building. But the most prominent sound I could hear was Jane who was still with me, still fighting for me. I could hear his breathing become more labored as the lethal gases began to take their toll. I could hear him frantically calling my name. But most of all, I could hear the tears in his voice as he begged me not to leave him.

I tried my best for him, but sleepiness took over and I was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

I awoke to bright lights shining through my eyelids and an incessant beeping coming from somewhere next to me. If I had my gun, I would have shot the machine by now. Off in the distance I could hear people talking and walking, shoes with heels making soft tapping noises as the people who wore them strode by. I realized I was in a bed, an uncomfortable bed, but compared to what I had been through it felt like heaven. I took a hesitant, shallow breath and crinkled my nose. The harsh fumes of cleaning supplies hurt my raw insides. Oh well, it was much better than hot air and smoke.

I quickly realized where I was, and suddenly that beeping machine was music to my ears. It meant I was alive.

I leaned by head over to the side and took another breath. This time, what I smelled was absolutely wonderful. I had smelled it before, though I couldn't remember where. It was indescribable and immediately put me at ease. I leaned towards the source and took in another deep breath, letting the scent wipe away the memories of smoke and ash.

I opened my eyes to see exactly where this smell was coming from, and was greeted by a messy mop of curly blond hair. I smiled to myself, it was Jane. He was sitting next to me in a chair and had rested his head on my pillow.

Wanting to tell him that I was awake, I whispered his name. The only response I received was a small snore as he turned his face towards me. The poor man must be exhausted.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead gently, glad to have him here with me. I was sure that he had saved my life.

With a content sigh, I laid my head close to his and closed my eyes. I took another quick whiff of his shampoo and smiled. It felt good to breathe again.


	12. Gossip

**A/N: **Wow guys, it's been a while, huh? I know, I know, I havn't updated in what... 4... 5 weeks? Well just let me apologize, I never meant to not write for so long. In the beginning I was having a horrible case of writer's block. I swear, every single thing I put down in Word was complete trash! Haha. Oh well, seems like I've finally gotten over it! I am planning on updating more frequently now that I'm over writer's block. I have actually been working on a multi-chapter story. It was a little nagging idea that just wasn't leaving me alone, so I had to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next installment! I'll stop rambling. (I tend to do that alot...)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Mentalist or the show's characters. My birthday is coming up in August... Right now I'm just hoping that I'll find a present on my birthday that's big enough to hold both Jane and Lisbon.

**Prompt: **Gossip (Special thanks to Danni for the prompt!!!)

PS: I'm always open to prompt suggestions.

* * *

"Van Pelt." Lisbon called from behind her rookie agent who was seated at her computer.

"Boss?" She replied, flinching slightly at the irritation in Lisbon's tone.

Lisbon paused for a moment. Realizing that she had startled the woman, she tried to speak in a less harsh tone. "Can I talk to you for a minute, in my office?"

"Of course." Van Pelt exchanged glances of concern with her fellow agents who were sitting close by. Rigsby gave her a small smile of encouragement before she turned to join Lisbon in her office.

Once inside the small room, Lisbon sat across the desk from Van Pelt who was avoiding any eye contact.

Folding her hands together, she looked into Van Pelt's averted eyes. "Grace?" She asked hesitantly.

Van Pelt's eyes immediately shifted back to her boss at the use of her first name.

"I need to ask you something as a friend, not your boss, your _friend_." Lisbon continued at barely even a whisper.

"What is it… T-Teresa?"

"Is there something going on behind my back? For the past weak I have been getting weird looks from not only you guys, but from everyone else also. What's going on?"

Van Pelt's gaze dropped to her feet. "I wouldn't be the best person to ask. I-I'm not sure…"

"Grace, listen to me. I trust you more than I do any of the others sitting out there. I know that you will tell me the truth not out of fear, but because you know what's right. Cho and Rigsby on the other hand... I would have to use the fear tactic to get them to spill the beans. Now, what's up?"

Van Pelt smiled hesitantly. "There has been gossip going around lately… about you."

Lisbon nodded, signaling for her to continue.

Van Pelt took in a short breath, but instead of going on, she just looked down at her feet.

"Van Pelt, come on, just tell me what people are saying about me. Gossip has never bothered me that much anyway, and if this does I won't shoot the messenger."

Nodding, she stuttered, trying to answer Lisbon's question. "W-Well, uh… word is going around that you and… J-Jane are having a secret relationship behind everyone's backs."

"Really?" Lisbon questioned, jerking back slightly in shock.

"Yes."

"Well why would anyone think that? Our relationship is completely platonic."

Van Pelt smiled and relaxed a bit. Lisbon's reaction had not been what she had expected. Gaining confidence, she began to speak clearly. "Honestly boss, I believed it."

Lisbon raised an eyebrow at the red head in front of her.

"With the way you two have been acting around each other, I just assumed that there was something going on."

"And what do the others think?" Lisbon asked, gesturing out towards the bullpen.

"They think it's true too. We were all surprised that you would actually go against regulation, but we were all happy for you. When Cho heard, he smiled and said, 'It's about time.'"

Lisbon involuntarily blushed. "Well thank you for your honesty."

"Anytime Teresa." Lisbon's first name flowed out Van Pelt's mouth without any hesitation this time.

Van Pelt rose to exit the room, leaving Lisbon to her thoughts. Just before she closed the door behind her, Lisbon uttered, "Damn."

"Boss," Grace asked quietly as she reopened the door. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I just thought about what will happen if Minelli hears about this rumor that's spreading." Lisbon sighed and buried her face in her hands. "I could lose my job, Jane could lose his job, or Jane could get transferred to another team."

"Oh." Van Pelt replied solemnly.

"Yeah."

"I didn't realize…"

"It's O.K Van Pelt, it's not your fault. Anyway, I can take the heat from Minelli. The rumor isn't true, and hopefully he'll believe me when I tell him. Now all I have to worry about is a certain consultant finding out about this rumor."

Van Pelt grimaced.

"Yeah, if he finds out, I'll never hear the end of it."

"Good luck." Van Pelt said, closing the door behind her.

Lisbon let out a big sigh and grabbed her mug of coffee. Taking a sip, she turned around in her office chair to face the wall behind her desk. Closing her eyes, she moaned and leaned back in the chair, letting her head fall back to face the ceiling.

Opening her eyes, she was greeted with a smiling Jane who was leaning over her.

"Shit!" She shrieked, jumping in her seat. Hot coffee went flying as Lisbon tried to steady herself. Wincing in pain, she grabbed a tissue and began wiping the liquid off of the hand that had been holding the cup. "Jane! Don't sneak up on me like that! Look, you made me burn my hand!" Waving her bright red hand in front of Jane, she glared angrily at the man who was still smiling.

He quickly grabbed the shaking hand and stared at it for a moment. "It will be perfectly fine." He announced. "Although I am sorry that it hurts."

Childishly sticking out her tongue, she swiveled away from Jane and rubbed her burnt hand. "Now why did you come in here?"  
"Oh…" He mumbled, stepping closer to the back of the chair. "I just wanted to see if my secret girlfriend wanted to join the team and I for lunch."

Lisbon grimaced. Damn, he had already heard the stupid gossip. After composing her expressions, she turned to face Jane once again. "Lunch sounds good, but the whole secret girlfriend part doesn't make any sense."

"Oh come on Lisbon, you have to know that we're in a secret relationship." He began to get closer and closer

"Secret relationship?" She questioned.

"Yes my dear." Only inches away from her now, Lisbon could feel his breath on her face as he spoke. "I knew we couldn't possibly hide it." He lifted up a hand to grasp her neck.

"Jane, stop fooling around." Hands on his chest, she pushed and went rolling backwards away from him.

"Who said I was fooling around?" He asked, looking slightly surprised.

"Come on Jane, this is serious. Everyone thinks that you and I are both breaking the rules. It's only a matter of time before Minelli finds out."

"I'm being completely serious, Lisbon. I know that you are indeed attracted to me. There's no hiding it. No wonder people began to assume that we were dating behind their backs."

"Jane, for them to actually believe that we were dating, you would have to…"

"The feelings _are_ mutual, Lisbon." Once again he was right in front of her, only inches away. Lisbon drew in a ragged breath. He began inching closer and closer, and he didn't look like he was about to stop.

"Jane." Lisbon blurted out, once again pushing him back. "We can't. It's against regulation." She stood up and brushed herself off.

Jane let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't break the rules Jane. My life is based on rules."

"Rules were made to be broken." Jane stuffed his hands into is pockets. "Without rule breakers, you wouldn't have job."

Lisbon sighed and just stared at Jane. The whole moment was becoming extremely awkward. Suddenly she spotted a large stain on Jane's vest made from the coffee she had flung everywhere. "Jane." She mumbled, stepping towards him. "You have a huge stain on your vest! It looks awful. Take it off and just wear a button down today, it's still formal."

Jane shrugged. "Vests are my thing Lisbon, it's just a small stain."

Lisbon began trying to undo the buttons. "It looks awful Jane! You look like a two-year-old who didn't wear their bib."

"Lisbon stop…" Jane began, but stuttered to a stop when the door of Lisbon's office opened unexpectedly.

To Lisbon's complete surprise, Jamie, the secretary at the front desk, stepped through the doorway. Once inside, her jaw dropped. "Am I uh, interrupting something?" She asked, baffled. "Oh wow…"

"No Jamie, you're not. What do you need?" Lisbon uttered, pushing Jane and his half-unbuttoned vest away.

"Minelli asked me to tell you that he needs you in his office right away."

Lisbon nodded and grabbed her coat.

Jamie just smiled evilly and ran off.

"Great…" Lisbon muttered, walking towards the door. "Minelli probably found out, and this little episode is just adding fuel to the fire!" Lisbon threw her arms up in the air and walked out to go speak with her superior.

* * *

The next day, Lisbon was in a considerably better mood. Jane had backed off for the rest of the day and things had gone quite well with Minelli. He had simply explained to her that although Jane did work for the CBI, that he was just a consultant and the rules didn't apply to him. As long as they kept it out of the office, their relationship was perfectly fine. Now all Lisbon had to do was find a way to tell Jane about this…

They had just gotten a new case, and the whole team was walking through the front lobby of the CBI. Jane was keeping up with the other three agents, always studiously avoiding Lisbon. Lisbon was lagging behind the others.

She passed the front desk and overheard Jamie, the secretary, discussing something with a few of the other workers.

"She must be so desperate! He wasn't even acting like he wanted her! She was throwing herself at him!"

Lisbon grimaced and let out an angry sigh. With a deadly smile on her face, she turned to Jane's retreating figure. "Jane! Could you come here for a moment?"

Jane turned and began walking towards her with a questioning look on his face. Lisbon too strode toward him and met him halfway there.

With a determined glance at the secretary, she pulled Jane down by the collar of his coat and kissed him with the most passion she could manage in two seconds. She was definitely baiting him, giving him just a little bit to get him interested and wanting more. She pulled back and raised an eyebrow at Jane, who automatically grabbed her and pulled her in for another kiss. This one lasted much, much longer. When he pulled back, Lisbon turned and gave Jamie a triumphant grin. Jamie just stared, mouth agape.


	13. Permanent

**A/N: **Just because you guys are so great, I decided to update again. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, they make me extremely happy. Sorry this one is a tad short... I hope it doesn't seem too rushed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mentalist or the show's characters. Hm... I can't think of anything witty to put in here.

**Prompt: **Permanent

**Song Help: **David Cook - Permanent

* * *

Lisbon sat on the rooftop of the CBI, letting the cool night breeze brush the hair out of her face. Clamping her eyes shut, she blocked the tears that were currently threatening to overflow. Suddenly, she felt something warm that stood out against the chilly night air. A masculine hand grasped at her shoulder.

"Jane…" She whispered, knowing it was him before he even revealed himself to her.

"Lisbon, are you alright?" He asked, stooping down to her level and capturing her eyes.

"No Jane, I'm not." She let a few tears slip down her cheeks. Damn that man for always breaking her control.

"He left, didn't he?" Jane took a seat in front of her, never letting go of her shoulder.

"Yep." She said, biting at her lower lip. "He told me he loved me, and then he just left."

Jane gave Lisbon's shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Jane," She whispered, removing his hand. "Would you please just leave? I need some time to myself." Lisbon was doing it again, building up her walls, not letting him in.

"I'm not going anywhere." He stated with finality, resting his hand on her kneecap.

Lisbon noticed the double meaning in his words.

For a while the two of them just sat there facing one another, neither speaking, yet a thousand silent words traveling between them.

Finally, Lisbon's walls crumbled to the ground. "Jane." She sobbed quietly. "He left me, just like every other single person in my life. My Mom, my Dad, my brothers. I let him in, learned to trust him, leaned on him, and then he just up and left." She whimpered, letting her head fall. "And now I'm all alone, just like always."

"You're not alone Lisbon." Jane quickly wove his hand into hers. "I know how you feel, like everything is temporary."

She nodded, closing her eyes.

Jane raised his hand up, wiped away her tears, and gently stroked her cheek.

"Every single person I let in, every single person I love leaves me." She mumbled into Jane's hand. Suddenly her voice became stronger, more in pain. "I'm so sick and tired of it!" The tears began to dry up and frustration began to take over.

"Shhh," Jane whispered in a comforting manner. "All you know seems so far away and everything is temporary."

"Exactly." She whispered through gritted teeth.

"Your mother was taken away from you and your father took his own life."

"Mhm"

Jane slid himself over so that they were side by side. He let his arm slip around her shoulders. "I know everything right now seems to disappear right before your eyes, but let me promise you one thing, Lisbon," He lightly touched at her chin, pulling her face to look at him. "You will always have one constant in your life." Leaning his forehead against hers, he looked into her eyes. "I'm permanent."

The two of them sat there for a moment, heads together, eyes closed. Jane simply sat there quietly and let Lisbon process her emotions.

Then, for the first time that night, a small smile made itself visible on Lisbon's face. "Damn," she murmured jokingly. "I'm never going to get rid of you, am I?" Her comment lightened the mood.

Jane too smiled for the first time that night. "Nope."

Lisbon finally rose and brushed herself off. She was feeling much better than she had the first time she had come out here. She had started out feeling alone and empty, but now she felt full, whole, and happy… and loved. Jane was her constant, no matter what.

Quietly, Jane too rose and approached Lisbon to give her a quick hug. When he pulled back, Lisbon didn't and instead pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. It was an unspoken thank you.

With a shy smile, she backed off and disappeared down the stairs to the main building of the CBI, leaving Jane to his own thoughts.


	14. Smile

**A/N: **_An update? *waits for gasps of surprise* I know, I know. I havn't updated in a long... long while. Truth is I got discouraged. I felt like I wasn't improving. I have actually been writing since my last update but nothing I ever came up with seemed like it was well written enough to post here. I'm my own worst critic really. Finally I think I have something semi-worthy of posting here.  
__Real quick I wanted to thank you ALL for helping me grow as a writer. Your reviews, whether they contain words of encouragement or criticism, really help me. I not only want to thank my reviewers but also the author's whose stories I read. Just reading examples of purely BRILLIANT writing also helps me grow. Not only are you guys helping me with my fanfiction, you're helping me with my school work. In my Advanced Composition class, I have been getting hundreds on most of my writing assignments which rarely happened my first three years of high school. For once I looked at a school papers and I was proud of my work. So THANK YOU. I owe each and every one of you alot.  
I'll be quiet now! Haha!_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Mentalist or the show's characters. If I did by some freak chance own them I would not be sitting here writing this... I would be on the season two set swooning over Simon Baker/Patrick Jane. And Lisbon would be too for that matter..._

**Prompt: **_Smile_  
_**PS:** This is my entry to the Jello Forever forum's September challenge. If you havn't heard of the challenge or the forums, go check it out **now** at...  
jello-forever(dot)proboards(dot)com  
We'd love to have you!_

_

* * *

_

It's the Little Things

A distraught Lisbon hurried through the bullpen, brushing past her colleagues and into her office without a word. Tentative glances were shared between her team members who were all silently worried about their disheveled boss. Rigsby and Cho returned to their paperwork, but Van Pelt was staring straight at the team's consultant, Patrick Jane.

Catching his eye, she nodded towards Lisbon's office, wordlessly signaling him to go and comfort their boss.

With an over exaggerated sigh, Jane sat up and made his way to Lisbon's hideout. In many ways Jane thought of Lisbon's office as her cave of solitude. She often took shelter there during tense situations or pressing cases much like the one they had just finished up.

He approached with caution, gently rapping on her doorframe to signal his presence before entering.

Lisbon looked up warily, probably expecting some supervisor or some other miscellaneous figure of authority to enter, but much to her surprise it was her consultant who was knocking.

"Lisbon," Jane asked as he stepped lightly into her office. "Are you alright?"

Lisbon swiveled around in her desk chair to face him. As soon as she revealed herself to Jane, he automatically noticed just how worn out she appeared. Dark circles hung like tiny crescent moons under eyes, her normally healthy looking pale skin seemed even more pallid than usual, and the corners of her lips were tugged down almost as if her mood was in a permanent state of gloom.

"I'm fine Jane, just fine." She mumbled more to herself than the man in front of her. She gradually let out a long breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"You don't seem fine." He stated as he approached her desk. Pausing, he stood over the anxiety stricken woman and studied her closer.

Feeling his prying eyes on her as he meticulously examined her state of being, Lisbon averted her eyes to the stack of unfinished paperwork that seemed to be reproducing at a faster rate than she could handle.

"How long has it been since you've smiled?" Jane blurted out the random question.

Lisbon raised her eyebrows and lifted her head to look Jane in the eye. As soon as their gazes met, Lisbon saw the sincerity in his question. "Honestly Jane," She sighed. "I really don't know. It feels like it has been ages since I've smiled."

Jane rose fluidly to his feet and moved to sit on the corner of Lisbon's desk just to the left of her. His hand brushed her shoulder briefly before resting on her collar bone. "Would you like to talk about what's stressing you out?"

"No." she stated while shrugging off his hand. She instantly turned the other cheek.

"That's funny," Jane contemplated. "Most women enjoy sharing their feelings and become riled whenever their male counterpart won't listen." He leaned partly to the right in a desperate attempt to look his boss in the eye.

"Well I'm not most women."

Jane chuckled. "That's true." His fingers danced lightly on the towering stack of paperwork as he vaguely looked over all she had to do. "Just when I think I've figured you out you go and do something that surprises me. You don't fit any mold, and that just makes things harder on me."

"How so?" Lisbon questioned, her face tilted upwards now as her curious pale green eyes searched his.

"Well," He began while crossing his legs. "I never know just the right thing to do to bring you back up when you're down. I don't know whether you want a pat on the back, a hug, a talk, a joke to laugh about, a shoulder to cry on, or if you just want me to leave you the hell alone. You make it extremely difficult for me Teresa, but I will keep trying my best. I really can't stand to see you upset."

Lisbon was still staring intently at the sweet man in front of her. Her face was completely blank, yet her eyes sparkled and held all the emotions the rest of her features weren't revealing. "Jane," She hesitated. "Thank you. Your small yet warmhearted gestures don't go unnoticed. I know it may seem as if they have no affect on me, but trust me, they do. You'd be surprised how your simple acts of kindness, the little things you do, can brighten my day. Just sitting here with me trying to make me smile is, well, making me smile." While she was finishing that last sentence, her lips curled up into an undeniable smile.

Jane returned her grin with enthusiasm. "You're very welcome Lisbon." He lifted himself off of the corner her desk and stood by her office chair. "My every day job besides the obvious is to make you smile." He then gently leaned down to place a feathery kiss on her cheek.

Lisbon promptly blushed and looked away.

"...and blush, but that's beside the point." He continued. With one more quick yet still cheerful beam, he turned on his heel and left her alone in her office closing the door behind him.


	15. Mother Nature

_**A/N: **Hey again guys! Wee! Another update! I'm actually happy with this one... kinda. Anyway, it's been really rainy for the past week where I live and it inspired me to write this little one-shot here. Today the weather outside was the perfect rainy day. It wasn't depressing at all! It was just really really calming and I enjoyed it immensley. Just a lazy, rainy day. I also blame Norah Jones, whose music always makes me think of rainy days. I listened to her songs the whole time whilst writing this. Such a beautiful voice..._

_**Prompt: **Mother Nature_

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine!_

* * *

Rain

A peaceful sort of calm had settled in the bullpen on a rainy Friday afternoon. The thick cloud cover only allowed miniscule beams of light through, giving the outside a rather dark appearance, but Teresa Lisbon didn't mind it. This rain wasn't the sad type of rain, or an angry, stormy rain; it was just soothing drizzle. It seemed as if the troubles of the world, big and small, were washed away into the sewers along with the runoff.

Lisbon delicately settled her forehead onto the cool and clammy glass of the window she was staring out of. As she exhaled gradually, she watched the moisture in her breath fog up the glass. A light wind softly blew the direction of the rain towards the window pane, and the beads of water gathered together obscuring the image of the bustling road below. The luminescent street lamps and break lights from passing cars scattered in the droplets, creating a myriad of colors.

Suddenly there was warmth next to her that stood out compared to the chilly air radiating from the window. She looked over her shoulder briefly and found that it was her consultant, Patrick Jane, who was now occupying the space next to her. The dim light trickling through the haze made him seem more pale than usual, which gave him a soft, placid look. The only thing emphasized by the cerulean glow was his eyes which now seemed to glimmer a bright sapphire.

"Still mad?" He questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

When Lisbon saw Jane, she expected to furious all over again, but the fire of her anger seemed to have been extinguished by the falling rain. "No Jane, I'm not." She replied as she sighed.

"The rain quenched it?" His palm rested on the glass in front of him.

"Pretty much." She stated.

There was a long, comfortable silence that settled among them as they both admired the showers outside.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Jane asked absentmindedly. Pulling his hand back, he revealed a condensed water outline of his palm.

"Yes." Lisbon paused deep in thought for a few moments. "My mother always told me that rain showers were little gifts from Mother Nature. They bring life-giving water and wash away all impurities."

Lisbon then looked up at Jane to catch him drawing insignificant pictures in the steam his breath had created.

"She's right, you know." He added in as he quickly wiped away the excess fog from the window. "They are little gifts from the heavens."

Their eyes met for a moment. "Let's get out of here." Jane suggested as he nodded towards the exit. Everyone else had already headed home for the weekend and they were the only two left.

"Sure." Lisbon beamed as she grabbed her things. "Let's go."

The pair headed out of the bullpen and down to the lobby as Jane guided Lisbon by a gentle hand on the small of her back. Once at the front doors they both paused for a moment.

"Please tell me you brought your umbrella, Jane." Lisbon grumbled.

"Nope," he smiled. "We'll just have to get wet."

Lisbon pouted as she glared outside at the sheeting rain. "Whose car is closer, yours or mine?" She asked giving Jane a sideways glance.

"Yours," He replied. "I passed it this morning." He quickly pulled his trench coat tighter around himself as he prepared to step out into the downpour.

"Alright, we'll go to my car first then. Ready?" She clutched her jacket together.

"Let's do it."

At those spoken words the two burst through the doors of the CBI and out into the streaming rain. They both sprinted eagerly to Lisbon's car which she spotted in the distance. Giggling to herself, Lisbon left Jane behind, her athletic prowess surpassing his.

Finally Lisbon made it to the car panting and breathing hard. Grasping at the locked car door, she realized she hadn't even gotten her keys out yet. "Damn it." She uttered as she popped open her purse. Leaning her back up against her car, she began to search for her keys.

Jane finally caught up to the woman who was now fumbling around in her bag. A pen dropped to the pavement below and Jane rolled his eyes. She hadn't even thought to grab her keys before they ran out into the rain. He watched her intently as she searched, streams of water slipped down the loose strands of hair that hung in her face. Even sopping wet she looked gorgeous.

"Sorry Jane," She mumbled as she glanced up at him sheepishly. "Guess I forgot to get my keys out."

Jane bent over, picked up the fallen pen, and without a word stuffed it into a side pocket of her purse.

Finally Lisbon's hand emerged holding a ring full of keys. "Got it!" She shouted excitedly, but then her eyes fell on the man in front of her. Jane was staring at her. He smoothly extended his arms out in front of him while he crept closer.

As he approached, his hands rested against the car on either side of Lisbon, successfully trapping her. Her hands dropped to her side

"J-Jane," She sputtered through the water that was now flowing down her cheeks. "I'm getting wet, we… we need to go."

"We're already soaked," Was his whispered reply as he moved even closer. "What difference does it make?"

"B-But…" Lisbon blubbered, the words she wanted to say getting lost as she stared into his twinkling eyes. The keys she was gripping in her right hand fell to the ground and she her gaze dropped down after them.

Jane grabbed her chin in his right hand and softly tugged it up so that she would once again look at him. Without hesitation his lips finally made contact with hers.

Automatically her arms relaxed and the purse she was holding on to for dear life fell to the ground, forgotten. Her thin hands moved up to his chest to clutch at the lapels of his jacket and pull him closer.

One of Jane's hands moved to Lisbon's hips as the other began to weave its way into her soaked raven colored locks.

Suddenly Jane felt Lisbon's lips quiver slightly against his. He pulled back breathless. "You're cold." What he said wasn't a question.

Lisbon reluctantly nodded.

Jane leaned down, picked up her keys, and unlocked the car for her. Without a second thought he shed his trench coat and gave her his perfectly dry suit coat.

"Thank you Jane." Lisbon whispered, still a tad bit out of breath as she slipped his jacket on.

While opening the door for Lisbon, he ushered her into the warm vehicle and then put the keys into the ignition. "Drive safe." He murmured into her ear before kissing her lightly on the cheek. This made her blush despite the chill she felt. After closing the door, he ran off to his old car parked towards the back.

Lisbon drove off with a huge grin plastered on her face. What her mother said was surely true. Rain storms were definitely a gift.


End file.
